


Temporary Elysium

by BelladonnaLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, Rain, Romance, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the spring of their youth, Harry finds Draco in the rainy forest, and Draco finds himself drowning in emerald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.

The sky was a palette of ashen grey, silently shedding bitter tears over the verdant earth. Raindrops fell continuously upon luxuriant leaves, weaving together a melody not unlike that of a piano arpeggio. Beneath the shade of the century-old juniper tree, Draco sat cross-legged on the ground with his back against the trunk. Eyes of the same hue as the weeping sky gazed unseeingly at a distant point beyond the edge of reality.

A sudden crackle disrupted the tranquillity in the forest, and startled, Draco tilted his head towards the direction of the sound. Several muffled footsteps later, a head of raven black poked out from behind the tree, forest green eyes glittered as surprise turned into wonder.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Harry asked light-heartedly, a smile flirting about the corner of his lips.

"Meditating," Draco replied blankly before turning to face the overgrown scenery once more. Although he would never admit it aloud, he was glad of the company.

"Meditating? It looks like you are just staring into space." With that Harry dropped onto the ground beside Draco and leant against the trunk.

Slightly annoyed by Harry's typical display of insensitivity, Draco nonetheless withheld his opinion. "And what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a stroll, that's all," Harry said casually as he cushioned his head with his arms.

Draco eyed those dark locks that were dripping with water and the damp clothes clinging to Harry's lean figure. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? It's the perfect weather for a stroll in the forbidden forest."

Those verdant pupils of Harry's sent a withering glance at him. "Are you always this obnoxious?"

"We've been classmates for over five years. Don't tell me you still haven't discovered that particular trait of mine." Draco feigned shock, and quite convincingly so. If there was one thing he prided himself in, it was his acting skill. "Wait, who are you and what did you do to Harry Potter?"

"Very funny," Harry snorted, yet the smile threatening to break out onto his face had marred the scowl he was attempting to master. "Should I tell you one thing that only you and I know about?"

Even though he knew Harry's words meant nothing beyond the superficial, Draco felt his heart skip a beat. A shared secret only he and Harry knew about -- it would have been nice if it were true.

"Really?" Draco raised an arrogant eyebrow in challenge, his liquid silver eyes gleamed like a pair of mirrors. "Enlighten me."

Having never anticipated the other boy would demand an answer from him, Harry was momentarily stumped. Furiously searching page after page of memories in his head, he realised to his chagrin that he could only think of one thing, a certain embarrassing remark from Draco that might have been a joke and nothing more. For some reason, he felt a pang in his chest.

Closely observing the changes on Harry's boyish face and in the depth of his vivid green eyes, Draco wished he could read Harry's mind. Nonetheless, perhaps it was for the best that he could not fathom out Harry's thought, for he did not know whether or not he would be disappointed. His gaze glided ever so gently from those conflicted eyes to those parted lips, and a certain mischievous inspiration came to him unbidden.

Yielding to his impulse, Draco shifted his position, and before Harry could say anything, he brushed his lips against his. Lingering on those lips for several heartbeats, he nibbled lightly on Harry's lower lip and drew away. When his gaze met Harry's, he thought he saw a flash of panic and confusion in those eyes. The naughty child in him could not help but rejoice.

Deliberately Draco licked his own lips as if sampling the aftertaste; there was a tangy freshness that somehow fit well with the dark-haired boy. "You didn't wipe your mouth after lunch, did you? I can taste the lemon meringue pie on your lips."

Stricken at last by the impact of what had happened, Harry felt heat rising to his cheeks and a tingling sensation lingering on his lips. "Wha- why did you- what was that?" he stammered, knowing too well that Draco could probably see a dash of crimson on his face.

Draco was having too much fun at Harry's expense; nevertheless, he suppressed his laughter. A distant part of himself mused about how adorable Harry could be when he was completely flustered; he supposed that was the reason he adored pulling pranks on the boy.

"It's a kiss, Harry," Draco replied in the tone of an adult explaining something to a child.

"I know that, but why?" Harry demanded. The colour of his eyes shifted from deep green to absinthe green, then to an almost aquamarine green.

Draco was suddenly at a loss for words. His action had been under the guise of mischief, yet even he could not deny in a corner of his mind, he might have kissed Harry simply because he wanted to. With a start, he realised the joke was not on Harry, but on himself. Nevertheless, he had already come this far; it seemed insane to force the wheel to a halt now.

Turning to face Harry completely, Draco contemplated those crystalline green pupils that had mesmerised him from the moment he laid eyes on them. And then, ever so slowly, he brought his lips close to Harry's eyelid, which instantly fluttered shut. His pulse quickened, he felt the movement of the eye beneath the lid and the quiver of the lashes against his lips. As if performing a sacred ceremony, he pulled away slightly and kissed the other eye. A flutter of desire crept up to him, urging him to savour those lips once more. Nevertheless, when he gazed into those clear verdant depths, he could not bring himself to play any more insincere trick.

Drawing himself away from Harry, Draco leant against the trunk and stared at the grass, the leaves, the trees, the moss, anything but Harry's visage. He could hear Harry taking a breath as if about to speak, yet in the end no more sound greeted him except further silence and the pitter-patter of rain.

* * * * * * *

__

_Finis._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A somewhat out-of-character vignette as I wanted to write a piece with the colour green as the main theme. The vignette is inspired by Orange Pekoe's song, _Emerald no Inori._


End file.
